


Welcome Home

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: So it's actually two different stories. I got the idea after the The Rise of Skywalker trailer dropped and that one photo of Kylo/Ben. I couldn't decide which ship I wanted to write it for, so I did both.Reylo is the first chapterKylux is the second chapterPick your poison and enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ben sighs as he sees his home off in the distance. Exhausted and ready to see his family again he trudges through the sand. It’s been weeks since he last saw them, his mission not allowing any form of contact with them. Keeping order in the galaxy is all that’s important to some. 

He smiles seeing a warm light glowing from the window and the shadow passing through it. There’s a loud smack as the door flies open with the accompanying rush of footsteps. He’s met with an arm full of Rey greeting him, making him drop his bag to catch her. Their arms wrap tightly around one another, enjoying the embrace. Her warm breath coats his neck as her face nuzzles into it; his head doing the same to hers. 

“You had me worried, Benjamin,” she eventually croakes. 

“I know and I’m sorry,” He comforts her. 

“You’re late. You were supposed to be home weeks ago. I thought you were dead,” she persists. 

“I know. They wouldn’t let me contact you, otherwise I would’ve told you. I tried using the force but they caught me,” he says kissing her temple. “I could feel your worry and suffering.” 

“Good. Then you know how worried you made me. I’m glad you’re here,” she cries softly. 

“Me too,” he responds holding her tighter. He can almost feel the wave of emotions hitting him again the night he was supposed to return home; feeling her fear wash over him. Everyday afterwards he suffered till this moment. The guilt and sorrow was worth it to be back again. The promise to see her and Grey again, that they’re safe, to keep him going. Everything will be alright in the end. 

“Where’s Grey?” he asks after a few moments. 

“Sleeping,” Rey responds looking at him now. 

“Damn. I want to see him,” he smiles wiping the tears off her face. 

“Unless you want to put him back to sleep, you’re not waking him again,” she chuckles. 

“I think I’ll take that chance,” he laughs kissing her, making it as deep as he possibly can. 

“I missed you,” he sighs when he pulls away, his forehead meeting hers. 

“I missed you, too,” she sighs. “I’m sorry you felt my worry. I didn’t mean,” 

“You’re ok, sweetheart. It was your love. I was just as worried about you as you were me,” he interrupts her. 

“I felt it, too,” she finishes. 

“How about I go get cleaned up and then we can make up for some lost time?” he asks with a smirk on his face. 

“You are filthy. There’s grime all over your face!” she agrees. “Did you even try to bathe?” 

“I did but it wasn’t an option where we were,” he laughs. 

“Well I feel gross just being in your arms. You’re sharing the filth!” she giggles. 

“Oh, my bad!” he laughs sarcastically setting her down. “I should’ve warned you.” 

“I probably would’ve ignored you,” she replies as he picks up his bag. 

“Well good,” he smiles grabbing her and pulling her close to his side. 

Together they walk into the house, it’s familiar smell making him feel even more at peace. He throws his bag down on the floor, not wanting to worry about it till tomorrow. 

“Are you hungry?” Rey asks breaking away from his grasp. 

“I’m starving. I haven’t had real food in forever,” he replies. 

“I’ll warm up some food then,” she says. 

“I’m not cleaning up till you can be with me,” he warns. 

“Fine. You better eat quick,” she plays disappearing into the kitchen. 

“How about I take all night?” he responds mischievously. 

“Ben!” she laughs from the other room as he makes his way back to Grey’s room. A huge smile crosses his face as he sees him sleeping peacefully in his crib. Ever so carefully he reaches in and picks him up. “I missed you, too,” he whispers softly cradling the infant in his arms. 

Until Rey comes to get him he stands there, holding Grey in his arms. He speaks softly to him, telling him about his adventure and how much he means to him. One day Ben will teach him the ways of the force, both the light and dark. It’s important for him to know of his family's legacy, their suffering and rebirth. Ben can only hope he’ll turn into the best version of his parents, hopefully with a lot less struggle. 

“Stop being adorable and come eat,” Rey smiles walking in. 

“Alright,” he chuckles kissing Greys head before laying him back down. “I can’t wait till he’s old enough. Then we can teach him the force together,” he smiles walking over to Rey and taking her hands. 

“One step at a time Ben. We don’t know if he’s force sensitive, yet. We need to make sure nothing is going to,” 

“It won’t. I won’t let it happen to him, I won’t. He’s not going to suffer like I did. I’m always checking, making sure there’s no one else there,” he says softly. 

“I know. I’m just worried someone will,” 

“They won’t. He’ll learn both sides and their importance. No one but us will teach him. He will not be seduced,” Ben reassures her. “Trust Me.” 

“I do. I don’t want to worry about it,” she sighs as he kisses her hands. 

“We don’t have to. Now, how long do we have till he wakes up?” he asks as they walk out to the kitchen. 

“Well he just passed out, so 5 hours if we’re lucky,” Rey smiles. 

“I’m going to use every second of it till he wakes up, after I’m done eating,” he says stealing a kiss. 

“Not until you wash your filthy ass either,” Rey laughs. 

“Well I can skip the food and go straight for the actual meal,” he suggests with a smirk. 

“I’m not saying no but I just made you food, so you’re going to eat that,” she laughs. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be eating both,” he says. 

“God. Pull your mind out of the gutter!” she laughs trying to sound disgusted as he sits down at the table. 

“You know I missed your cooking,” he says as he pulls the plate over to him. 

“Did you? Or are you just buttering me up?” she jokes sitting down with him. 

“Bit of both,” he says stuffing his face. It doesn’t take long for him to finish his food and for him to get in the shower. Thanks to Rey he gets cleaned up fairly quickly and Grey doesn’t end up waking up till about 3. 

“Shit,” he pants laying down next to her, the wails of Grey filling the house. 

“I’ll get him in a second. Let me catch my breath,” Rey responds. 

“No I’ll get him. You’ve been taking care of him for the past few weeks. It’s my turn,” he says. 

“I’m not even going to say no. You wore me out,” she laughs. 

“Making up for lost time,” he grins. 

“Ben,” Rey says as he gets up and makes his way to the door. 

“Yeah?” he asks, stopping to look at her. 

“I love you,” she smiles. 

“I love you, too,” he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The hum of his tie silencer echoes through his ears as Kylo approaches the Star Destroyer. He enters the hanger a little faster than normal but he lands it with ease. A breath escapes his mouth as he slumps back in the seat. He’s exhausted from a long fight. He fingers find the switches and buttons to turn his ship off before he exits. 

“You look like shit!” a familiar voice yells as his feet touch the ground. 

“Good to know you missed me,” he huffs sarcastically walking towards Hux. 

“I didn’t but I thought I’d inform you your bleeding,” Hux says as they walk side by side out of the hanger. 

“I’m aware,” Kylo sighs. 

“You need to go to the medical bay,” Hux orders once everyone is out of sight and earshot. Their relationship is not intended for everyone to know about. 

“It’s not necessary,” he protests and Hux grabs his arm, stopping his stride. 

“Yes it is. You have a huge gash across your head,” Hux points out loudly. 

“Shhh. Do you want us to get caught?” Kylo asks. 

“You’re going to the medical bay, now. General's orders,” Hux states firmly. 

“No because I’m the Supreme Leader. You’re just being a worried boyfriend. I’m fine,” Kylo snaps walking off. 

“Rightfully so. If you don’t go I’ll bring them to you,” Hux says following him. “You need a bath, as well.” 

“I don’t want your nagging right now. I’m exhausted and hurting. Please, let it go,” Kylo says. 

“I can’t. Let me help you,” Hux offers as they reach Kylo’s living quarters. 

“Only because I like you,” Kylo sighs as they enter. 

“I do care about you,” Hux says as soon as the door is closed. 

“I know. Thank you. I’m just exhausted. Sorry to be an ass,” Kylo says shrugging his cape off. 

“I know. I’m going to get a medical droid. I’ll be right back,” Hux says before disappearing. Kylo barely gets the shower started and his clothes off before Hux is back. Hux actually even scares him a bit when he returns. 

“Did you run?” Kylo jokes. 

“Possibly. Sit down,” Hux commands. 

“I’d rather get cleaned up before I get medical attention,” Kylo replies stepping into the shower. His wound stings as the water splashes over it. He suppresses the groan so Hux doesn’t hear. 

“Well I said I want to help,” Hux states and a few seconds later he’s jumping in the shower too. 

“You just want to get laid,” Kylo points out. 

“No I care about your wellbeing...and getting laid,” Hux says, pausing before saying the last part. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kylo chuckles. 

“Will you let me wash your face? You have 7 layers of grime and blood on it,” Hux jokes. 

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?” Kylo asks grabbing a wash rag and handing it to Hux. 

“What do you mean?” Hux asks in confusion, getting the rag wet. Then he starts wiping gently at Ren’s face, slowly exposing the skin underneath again. 

“If I didn’t come back alive, what would you do?” Kylo asks again. 

“No I understood the question. Why do you want to know that?” Hux asks. 

“Just curious,” Kylo shrugs. 

“I don’t know honestly. Probably seek revenge on whoever it was,” Hux says reaching the gash on Ren’s head. 

“Oww, shit!” Kylo winces when Hux dabs at it. 

“Sorry,” Hux replies trying not to hurt him more. 

“So, you’d kill my killer?” Kylo asks in surprise. 

“Yeah. Honestly, I don’t think I’d ever get over you if you died,” Hux admits and Kylo quickly places his lips on his. It’s a short kiss but welcomed after their time apart. 

“I’d miss you, too. Asshole,” Kylo chuckles pulling away. 

“I’m shocked!” Hux laughs. “I thought you’d do nothing.” 

“Nah. I like you a little too much. You do a lot for me even though you’re a pain in my butt sometimes,” Kylo smiles. 

“If I wasn’t, you’d forget your place,” Hux says cockily. 

“Please. I top,” Kylo snides. 

“You may top but I’m the one who runs things outside the bedroom,” Hux reminds him. The energy in the room shifts from light hearted to on edge and tense. 

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo states. 

“General!” Hux spits. 

“You deliver my orders,” Kylo says. 

“You couldn’t run an army without my insight,” Hux smiles. 

“I could if you’d let me.” Kylo says crossing his arms causing Hux to scoff at his comment. 

“I won’t let you for that reason,” Hux says rolling his eyes. 

“No. It’s just because you’re egotistic,” Kylo says angrily. 

“And you have anger issues,” Hux says dabbing purposely at Kylo’s wound. 

“Fucker!” Kylo exclaims letting the invisible hand wrap firmly around Hux’s neck. 

“Alright. Let’s agree to disagree,” Hux chokes out, clawing at the air. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Kylo sighs in disappointment letting Hux go. 

“Apology accepted,” Hux says thankful the air is returning to his lungs. 

“Would you please finish cleaning my face, so I can get my stitches?” Kylo says. He knows he just screwed up. Hux has been helping him to control his outbursts so he’d stop destroying everything on the ship. Sometimes though the outbursts happen to the person he cares most about. 

“You’re fine, ok. I’m not mad,” Hux says sensing what just happened bothers Kylo. 

“I shouldn’t have done it. Doesn’t matter if you’re not mad,” Kylo pouts. 

“It happens. You’re trying to break a habit. That’s all I can ask,” Hux replies hugging him. 

“Thanks,” Kylo says hugging Hux back. 

“Now come on. You want stitches and I want to get laid,” Hux laughs. 

“You wouldn’t last five seconds without my dick if I died,” Kylo says with a smirk. 

“Probably. Now hurry up and finish getting clean,” Hux states. 

“One night without sex and suddenly you’re needy,” Kylo jokes. 

“Yes. Now hurry up!” Hux smiles. It doesn’t take long for Kylo to get cleaned up and the medical droid doesn’t take long to put stitches in his head. That makes Hux happy along with a long night of sex. They pass out in the early morning with someone muttering the words “I love you”


End file.
